


A Sweet Thing

by ylvargen



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvargen/pseuds/ylvargen
Summary: For the Ranma 1/2 Secret Santa Exchange 2018"Shampoo and Ukyo doing something together, platonic or romantic, that isn’t fighting over Ranma."





	A Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [numberator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberator/gifts).



> I'm sorry if the quality is a little blurry as I only had my phone to rely on. I had a lot of fun working on this so I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> This is also on tumblr on my blog ylvasart!


End file.
